The Next Step
by Melchy
Summary: A follow up to Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from the Bionic Woman. Universal does and probably a few other people. I borrow them. Mary Jane Price is mine and I've decided I like her!

Follow-up to _Beginnings_.

Rating K+

"I'm not sure if that is romantic or not Jaime." Mary Jane Price shook her head, her glorious chestnut curls floating around her head like a halo. "I mean it was in a game."

"I know." Jaime put a generous amount of suntan lotion on, (both arms to make it look good) and reached for the book, she knew she wouldn't be reading. "But it was very sweet and romantic. He said that he wanted to talk to me about who was the love of my life. I thought I might cry when I got to that part."

"But what kind of man tells you he loves you that way?" MJ insisted. "Why couldn't he just come right out and say it?"

"You know as well as I do, that not every one is blessed with directness. We can't all be you." Jaime grinned, splashing some water from her near by glass on to her best friend. Besides, I wasn't there. And I'd sure as heck he tell me in a note than not at all. Imagine if I had gone my entire life with him loving me as much as I love him and he never told me."

"You could have told him."

"I guess so. I don't know, I mean its Oscar. I'm not sure how he might feel about aggressive women. Incase you haven't noticed, he is slightly older than me."

"No, Jaim never noticed." Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Which you do know doesn't make any difference."

"Oh God, yeah I know. " Jaime nodded. She didn't want to admit that had been one of the factors of not telling Oscar how she felt. She hadn't wanted him to pat her on top of the head and say how touched he was that she had a little crush on him. She wouldn't have been able to bear that.

"Okay, so let me play Devil's Advocate here. This man."

"Oscar Goldman."

"Right, Oscar Goldman that you love and he says he loves you, even though he just wrote it in a game. " Jaime started to protest, MJ lifting her hand to stop her." Devil's Advocate, remember."

"Go on."

"Oscar Goldman is 23 years older than you. He remembers Pearl Harbor from having been there. Well not there, there but around. He is a child of the Depression and had to save aluminum foil during the Second World War. He had been out of college a year before you were born! "

"Well, yes, but..."

"I'm not done." Mary Jane's little dog came running up to Jaime and plopped down on her lap. She scratched its neck and behind it's ears, thinking how much she missed Max.

"Pray, continue."

"Um, he remembers the Korean War."

"I remember the Korean War." Jaime rolled her eyes.

"But you were only four at the time. Let's see. Not only does he remember what he was doing when Kennedy was shot, I bet he worked on the assassination case.

"I was in school." Jaime cut in. "Mrs. Tompkins class. "

"I know I was there with you." Mary Jane remembered.

"Okay, so that proves that he is older than me, which I knew but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It means are your prepared to be with a man who will fall apart before you do, a man who will be old enough to be your children's grandfather the day they are born? A man that when you go out they will say hello Mr. Goldman, so nice you could bring your daughter?"

Jaime thought long and hard, finally nodding. "Yes, I am."

"Then let's go get you ready." Mary Jane jumped up. "And I think you should wear the green dress, it will knock him over."

Jaime set the small dog down and ran after her best friend. "Can I borrow your black pumps?"

"Absolutely. And my dangly earrings."

Jaime's heart did a neat flip and she giggled as she headed for the shower. In just two hours she would be seeing Oscar on a whole different playing field and she couldn't wait.

She couldn't wait to finally take his hand as lover would, to dance with him, their bodies close and moving together. To talk to him as more than just a friend or boss. Breathing she was sure was optional.


	2. Chapter 2

Because everyone asked so nicely, here is the next chapter. Louise Wells belong to Messyhead and I'm grateful for the loan. This story would not work without her!

Chapter 2

Oscar looked at the choice of suits and ties that Louise had laid out on his bed and sighed. None of them seemed right. The plaid seemed completely wrong he thought and the pinstripe appeared to be mocking him. He picked up the brown one again, thinking it might do, but threw it down on top of the others. It was useless.

"It never did anything to you to deserve such treatment. " Louise Wells handed him a cup of coffee as she came into the room. "What's the matter, can't find the magic suit?

"No," he took a sip from his mug and made a face.

"Sugar isn't good for you." His friend and co-worker's wife shook her head.

"Coffee isn't good for your either. " he retorted. "So you might as well add one more thing to it that will kill you."

"Are you willing to risk an extra day a year on a lump of sugar?" she asked dead serious, but her eyes dancing merrily.

"Hell, yeah." He replied.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me." She headed back to the kitchen. "And I think you should wear the blue suit."

"Really?" he picked up the aforementioned suit and held it up against him. It was a very nice piece of cloth, custom cut in London, for a dinner on command at Buckingham Palace. He wasn't sure if he had worn it since.

"Louise?" He sat down on the bed, carefully laying her choice of clothing for him beside him on the brown checked comforter. Not waiting for her to acknowledge, he continued. "Am I really doing the right thing here?"

"You mean with Jaime?" the first half of her sentence coming from the hall, the "me" actually making it into the bedroom.

"Yeah, with Jaime."

She placed two lumps of sugar in his coffee, stirred it with the plastic spoon she had brought in with her, and threw it in the empty trashcan by the bed. "Do you ever throw anything away in there? It looks much to clean."

"If I threw stuff away in there, I'd have to empty it."

"You really are a pathetic man." She rolled her eyes. "But to get back to your question."

"I wasn't the one who diverged from the subject."

"I didn't say you were." She shook her head, giving him another eye roll. "But yes, you are doing the right thing here. I mean you love her, why isn't it right?"

'Did I ever mention the word love?" She wasn't sure but Louise thought a slight blush had just cropped up on his freshly shaven cheeks.

"You don't have to. Every time you look at that girl or mention or her name or think of her for heaven's sake, you get that look in your eye."

"What look?" he was not doing a good job of being nonchalant and he knew it.

"The one you are wearing right now. The one that says quite loudly that you are in love with Jaime Sommers and I dare say have been for some time. You were absolutely right to tell her when you did. And I have to give you extra points for the method of delivery. It was very inventive of you."

"Not the cowardly way?"

'No, I don't think so."

"I guess she thought it was alright."

"I would guess so. She came 3,000 miles just to have dinner with you tonight."

"She might have just come to see Mary Jane."

"She might have. But I don't think so. Not with the answer she sent back to you."

He wasn't sure why but he had let Louise read it. Most of the time he was glad he had.

"I guess so." He nodded.

"It's alright to be a little frightened." She braced herself for the onslaught she knew would come with her having just used the "f" word.

"I'm not frightened." He gave the dreaded word the famous Oscar growl. "Why would I be?"

"Maybe because Jaime Sommers was in diapers when you landed your first job? Or that she has never known a life where blackout curtains and saving balls of aluminum foil were the norm? Or maybe it was because while she was a cute pigtailed 7 year old when you were first having lunch meetings with a certain Rudy Wells, about a subject so advanced you were afraid to say the word cyborg out loud? That very same subject that saved her life not so many years later?"

"Yes, because of those things." He sighed. Standing up he walked over to the bedroom window and looked at the neighbor's cat sunning herself on the back fence. "Because when we go out, someone is bound to tell me I have a beautiful daughter. Because if were to have children, everyone would think I was the child's grandfather? Because she will be taking care of me, in a few years? How will that make her feel?"

"I think the question is how will that make you feel?"

"I'm not paying you for your expertise here." He knew he sounded gruff, but actually his face was one big smile. Damn, how did she do that?

"Well, how does it?" she persisted. "Knowing all of this, and knowing how it could affect you and Jaime and the ones around you, are you still willing and wanting to meet her for dinner tonight?"

He turned around slowly. "Yes, I am." And he had never meant anything more.

"Then I suggest you wear the blue suit."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime sat forward in the cab, her eyes alert, her hands clenched on her knees. The driver had greeted her with a friendly smile and had nodded when she gave him the address. Thankfully he hadn't tried to make conversation as they rode the five miles to the restaurant, she wasn't sure she could have concentrated on talking and breathing at the same time. A light rain that had started shortly after the taxi had pulled out into traffic, was already starting to taper off and for that she was thankful. She had only brought Mary Jane's white silk shawl as a covering for her dress.

"Almost there missy." The driver who bore all the earmarks of an Indian native said in a thick Southern drawl. The two contrasts made her smile and relax for a minute. "Would you like me to drop you off in front?"

"Yes, please." She smiled at him. Opening up her silver clutch, she pulled out a $10 dollar bill and held it tightly in her hand. As they drew closer to her destination, she leaned forward even more, wishing for not the first time that she had the bionic eye.

The cabdriver put the car in park and turned to face her. "That will be eight dollars." He smiled. She handed him the now slightly crumbled $10 and told him to keep the change. He got out of the car and walked around to the back door, opening it. "Have a good evening." He said with a gallant wave of his hand and she thanked him. She watched until the man got back in the yellow cab and pulled away. Suddenly she felt very alone.

The air smelled fresh she thought as she headed toward the throng of people that stood outside the heavily carved doors of the Little China Pagoda. Lights twinkled in the trees that lined the mosaic walk way; a fountain shimmered pink in the night air. She saw a group of men and women standing near it, talking and laughing, cigarette smoke floating on the breeze.

Where was Oscar? He had offered to pick her up but she knew that Mary Jane's townhouse would have been out of his way and assured him she would meet him here. But scanning the crowds she saw no one that fit his description. One night not to long ago, she had watched an old movie on TV where Fred Mac Murray had played a man who got so involved in his work he forgot to show up to his own wedding. She had thought then and reiterated it now that that was something that Oscar would do. He wouldn't mean too, he just wouldn't realize that he wasn't where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be there!

She glanced at her watch, noticing it was half past the hour. He was coming she told herself. Something unavoidable must have happened. Oscar always kept his promises. Still she couldn't shake the knot that had lodged its self in the bottom of her stomach. What if he had decided it was all a mistake? What if he hadn't meant it?

The front door opened and an oriental tune came out into the courtyard. Asian music always sounded so sad she thought. A black sedan pulled up by the walk- way and she turned in eager anticipation, but it was short lived. The man who got out of the back seat was the exact opposite of Oscar Goldman she thought. He gave her an appreciative look as he walked past. A look that didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired woman who came over to kiss his cheek. Jaime stifled a giggle, knowing that at this point if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. The last thing she wanted Oscar to see was her laughing like a hyena. She counted to ten and tried not to panic. She hadn't been stood up since the 4th grade!

"Jaime?" The sound of his voice sent her heart into overdrive. Slowly she turned around and there he was.

"Hello Oscar." He was wearing a blue suit she had never seen before and he looked wonderful. He held out his hands and she took them in her own. Pulling her close, he placed a kiss on her mouth, a moment she didn't want to end. When his mouth left hers, she felt his lips brush against her ear, his breath warm. "I'm sorry I was late Babe."

"You're here now, " she answered. "That's all that matters."

Taking hands they walked down the path, the doors opened for them by a uniformed attendant. "Table for two." He said to the maitre d' as they entered the restaurant "Goldman."

"Ah yes, Mr. Goldman." The man's fingers stopped half way down the page. "Right this way please."

The table was beside a fountain that splashed multi-colored water in the air—an air that smelled heavily of lotus and magnolias. "Make I bring you the wine list sir?"

"Thank you. " Oscar nodded, accepting the menu that an attractive girl who had appeared out of nowhere had handed Jaime and then him. The waitress gave them a brief smile indicating she would soon return.

Jaime opened hers, looking only half heartily at the food. She noticed Oscar glanced at his, and then laid it down in front of him. Another server brought the wine list and Oscar took it from him, but it remained closed as the placed it on top of the menu.

"I'm glad you came. " he said. "I'll admit I was afraid that you might not."

"Of course, I came. " she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "But I do have to admit it was looking a lot like you might not show."

"I do apologize for that." There was a traffic snarl on 395 and I wasn't sure if it would ever clear up."

"You don't live anywhere near 395." she gave him a confused smile.

"No, I don't. " he grinned, touching her hand that rested on the table with his own. She intertwined her fingers with his and she liked the way it looked.

"I guess I'll just have to learn to live with some mystery in this relationship."

"Am I worth it?"

"Yes." she almost whispered. "You are."

The waiter arrived, standing there for who knew how long before either one of them noticed him. "I'm sorry. " Oscar said after the young man had cleared his throat. "I'll have the cashew chicken without the garlic sauce. "

"Very good sir. And for you ma'am." he indicated to Jaime.

She wrinkled her nose at the 'ma'am" but gave an order of sesame chicken and an egg roll. Oscar asked that they bring a bottle of wine that would go with the meal. Their server nodded and left.

They stared at one another for a long moment. It wasn't an uncomfortable space and Jamie felt that she could look at him forever. He had always been handsome to her, but now she was looking at him through different eyes. He was the dearest thing on earth.

"Jaime." he shifted in his chair and tightened his clasp on her hand. "There are a few things I need to say."

"All right. " she hoped she was being casual. But that kettledrum had replaced her heart again and it was going full force.

"There are just a few things you should know about me, if we plan to pursue this."

The wine came just then, the server opening the bottle and pouring Oscar the customary taste before filling the glasses. Jaime took a sip and found it to be light and fruity. She didn't know much about wine and couldn't help but smile when Oscar said he wasn't either. "This is sufficient," he said taking a long drink.

""You know me Jaime. I rarely do anything without a great deal of thought."

"So true." she nodded, wishing her heart would calm down just a bit, so she didn't miss anything he was going to say.

"So, when I wrote you the note and said what I did, I want you to know that I meant it. Maybe more than anything else I've ever meant. I know this thing of you and me isn't going to be easy, but I've never been a fan of easy. So, I want you to know I'm jumping in with both feet. "

She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders; trying not to let the tears that were hovering, fall. " Reaching for his hand, she covered it with her own. "I'm jumping with you."

"Even though, I tend to be nitpicky?"

"And a work alcoholic."

"And sometimes obsessive?"

"And extremely neat."

"And I keep strange hours?"

"And you think too much."

"And I am older than you."

"I don't want to hear that one again ever." she grinned. "It doesn't matter. "

"Even if someone would happen to think you were my daughter?"

"I'll make sure they never think that." and she batted her eyelashes at him.

The food arrived, making Jaime's mouth water and she realized she was hungry. They ate for several minutes, not saying a word, once more the silence comfortable.

"I often don't think enough, " she finally said.

"You are a bit impulsive," he agreed.

"And I'm not very neat." she confessed.

"But you enjoy life."

"Yes, I do."

"And you have a positive outlook on things."

"I try."

They shared a smile and he once more reached for her hand. "I like the idea of me and you." he squeezed her fingers.

"So do I."

The waiter once more approached their table and asked if they desired "doggie" bags. Oscar declined but Jaime said please, knowing that Mary Jane would appreciate the leftovers the next day for lunch.

"If you aren't in a hurry to get back, I thought a walk might be nice." Oscar offered.

"I'd like that very much."

Their bill arrived, and Oscar gave the man his credit card.

"I'll be right back with this sir, I do hope you and your daughter had a nice evening." and he walked away.

Oscar looked at Jaime and they both broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"So, it will take some work."

"I've got all the time in the world."


End file.
